


My World is 5 Inches Tall

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Frank, Frank singing, Gerard is like 5 inches tall, Gerard is precious, Little Space, M/M, No Sex, Pocket!Gerard, The little mermaid - Freeform, Wrote this for discord, ddlb, idk anymore, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Pocket!Gerard really doesn’t want to take a bath so Frank makes it up to him with movies and cuddle time
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	My World is 5 Inches Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friends on Discord RIP MY SLEEP OH WELL

‘’Gee? Gee come on stop hiding!’’ Frank muttered, crawling around on his hands and knees, looking under all the furniture for his tiny companion. 

‘’I know you don’t like baths but you haven’t taken one in ages.’’ he added, hearing a small movement behind him. He turned around and crawled over to a comic book that was spread face down like a tent, picking it up and revealing Gerard, curled up underneath one of the pages.

He was a cute thing, only about 5 and a half inches tall. Mess my black hair, dressed in ken doll clothes Frank had bought him at a local toy store. He was pouting and frowning at Frank, his little face screwed up in distaste.

‘’Dont wanna Frankie! Don’t want to take a bath!’’ he whimpered as Frank picked him up and tucked him into his shirt pocket.

‘’Shush Gerard, you have to take a bath some time okay? If you’re good I’ll let you have a treat okay?’’ he asked, carrying Gerard into the bathroom, setting him down on the sink counter. 

He quickly plugged the sink and turned on the warm water, watching as Gerard huffily undressed and crossed his arms.

‘’I want my boat at least.’’ the dark haired man demanded and Frank chuckled. Slowly he opened a cabinet and pulled out an old match box, along with 2 cotton swab ‘oars’ he’d made for Gerard. Carefully he placed the makeshift boat into the sink and turned off the water, holding it as Gerard climbed in and smiled, rowing small laps around the sink. 

‘’You’re adorable Gee.’’ Frank sighed, sitting down on the toilet, resting his arms and head on the counter to watch Gerard play in the sink. Eventually Gerard climbed out of the match box and started swimming around, wetting his long hair and looking expectantly at Frank.

‘’Shampoo please!’’ he chirped happily, and Frank got his shampoo, squeezing a small drop onto his finger and offered it to Gerard. Gerard smiled and scooped an even smaller portion of the shampoo into his hands, washing his hair and rinsing it out.

Frank watched with a small smile on his face, before glancing around. ‘’You want your onesie and paci?’’ he asked, he had made a smaller version of a pink and blue onesie for Gerard, along with a miniature pacifier to go with it. Really he had a small version of everything around his house now.

‘’Yes please.’’ Gerard hummed and crawled out of the water, fetching a tissue to dry himself and his hair off. Frank stood up and rummaged around another drawer, pulling the soft clothing out, handing it to Gerard along with the pacifier. 

Gerard quickly got dressed and popped the paci in his mouth, sucking on it lightly as he made ‘uppie’ hands at Frank. Frank laughed and gently picked Gerard up, setting him on his shoulder. Gerard quickly curled up, lent up against Frank’s inked neck, as the larger man carried him back to his room. 

Careful not to disturb or knock Gerard off his shoulder, Frank quickly laid back down on his bed, turning his phone on to one of Gerard’s favourite movies, the Little Mermaid. Gerard was always going on about how pretty Ariel’s red hair was and that he wanted to dye his own hair red after it. Frank told him he wasn’t buying an entire bottle of hair dye for gerard to use one drop of. Gerard told Frank to dye his hair red. Frank didn’t have a response to that.

‘’Here Gee.’’ The Jersey man said, gently laying gerard down, making a little nest of scraps of soft blankets he had cut up, Along with a doll house pillow for gerard. Gerard smiled and cuddled up, soft sucking noises filling the air until Frank turned the movie on and laid behind Gerard, smiling as they watched together.

Eventually the pacifier was abandoned to Gerard singing along to ‘Under the Sea’ and insulting Ursula in cute threats that no one could take seriously. It made Frank just want to kiss Gerard all over, how adorable he was. 

A hour and a half later the movie had ended and Gerard was curled up asleep. Frank gently turned his phone off and scooped Gerard into his hands, laying down and laying the smaller man on top of his chest. Gerard stirred and lifted his head, sleepily smiling at Frank.

‘’Sorry baby I didn’t mean to wake you.’’

‘’Its okay Frankie... i wanted to say thank you for the movie.’’ 

Frank smiled and gently patted Gerard’s tiny head with his finger and nodded. ‘’Of course baby boy. You sleepy? You want me to sing you a lullaby?’’ he asked and Gerard eagerly nodded.

‘’Love your voice daddy.’’ he mumbled and curled even tighter into a ball, sighing. Frank started singing a soft french lullaby he had learnt, and even before he had finished the first verse Gerard was asleep. 

Frank gently picked the abandoned pacifier back up and slipped it between Gerard’s lips, smiling as the sleeping man started to suck lightly on it, before reaching over and turning the lights off, tugging his own blanket up and falling asleep, with the person he loved more than anything tucked safely in his arms. 


End file.
